


Hunger

by autoschediastic



Series: springkink 2007 [1]
Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: Demons, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: Yuri ignores the possessive, coveted way Keith talks about the people of Bistritz like they're exceptionally fine cattle.
Relationships: Yuri Hyuga & Keith Valentine
Series: springkink 2007 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684207
Kudos: 1





	Hunger

*

On the far side of the old library, Keith paces the bank of dark windows. Like a predator, Yuri thinks warily, his gait inhumanly smooth and precise, his boots coming down in exactly the same places each pass so there's only one perfect set of footprints in the dust.

"You, uh, hungry?" Yuri asks. He tries not to think too much about how Keith's a bloodsucking vampire - Keith's good in a fight, as tough as he is, and it's not like Yuri's actually seen any of this bloodsucking thing going on. For all he knows the rituals Keith uses to drain the life from their enemies is enough. 

But now he's thinking about it and wishes he wasn't.

He wishes they hadn't had to come back to this castle even if he doesn't remember much of the months he spent holed up in the tower. Time's running out, though, and if there's something here to help them, they need it.

"Yes," Keith says, sharp and short and hissing. "I haven't-" he hesitates, laughs a little to himself, and passes a hand over his face like he's painting his rueful smile on. "You don't really care to know, do you?"

"Nope. Just being nice." Yuri gestures at the heavy wooden door. "Don't tell me about it, just go do it."

Keith drops a hand to the sword belted at his hip. "Are you certain? After all, you have nothing but my word that I'm not a fiend feeding upon my villagers."

Yuri ignores the possessive, coveted way Keith talks about the people of Bistritz like they're exceptionally fine cattle and says, "Alice says you're safe, that's good enough for me."

"Safe," Keith says, considering, tasting the word. "She says I'm safe," he says, stalking a few feet from the window and then suddenly in Yuri's face. "Do you think I'm safe, Yuri?"

This close, with the light in Keith's eyes burning hot on his skin, not sure if Keith's thinking about eating his face off or stuffing a hand down his pants, no, Yuri doesn't think Keith's one bit safe.

"Your teeth aren't in my neck, so, yeah?" Yuri says, shuffling back just a couple inches. "Safe as me, anyway."

Keith eases off, smiling. "Yes. As safe as you."

End


End file.
